Manitoba Junior Hockey League
The Manitoba Junior Hockey League (MJHL) is a Junior 'A' hockey league operating in the Canadian province of Manitoba. The MJHL is one of ten Junior 'A' Hockey Leagues in Canada and is a member of the Canadian Junior Hockey League (CJHL). Prior to 1971, the MJHL was eligible for Memorial Cup competition, and now plays for the Royal Bank Cup. Currently, the MJHL consists of 11 teams in 2 divisions, 5 in the Addison Division and 6 in the Sher-Wood Division. Each team plays 62 games during the regular season and the top 4 teams in each division qualify for league playoffs. The playoffs are an elimination tournament consisting of 3 rounds of best-of-seven series. The first 2 rounds determine which team from each division will advance to the final round. The winner of that series becomes the MJHL and Turnbull Cup champion. History *MJHL the modern era Teams Turnbull Memorial Trophy Champions Manitoba Junior Championships (1918 to 1970) *1918 Selkirk Fishermen *1919 Young Men's Lutheran Club *1920 Selkirk Fishermen *1921 Winnipeg Junior Falcons *1922 University of Manitoba *1923 University of Manitoba *1924 University of Manitoba *1925 University of Manitoba *1926 Winnipeg Tigers *1927 Elmwood Millionaires *1928 Elmwood Millionaires *1929 Elmwood Millionaires *1930 Elmwood Millionaires *1931 Elmwood Millionaires *1932 Winnipeg Monarchs *1933 Brandon Native Sons *1934 Kenora Thistles *1935 Winnipeg Monarchs *1936 Elmwood Millionaires *1937 Winnipeg Monarchs *1938 St. Boniface Seals *1939 Brandon Elks *1940 Kenora Thistles *1941 Winnipeg Rangers *1942 Portage Terriers *1943 Winnipeg Rangers *1944 St. James Canadians *1945 Winnipeg Monarchs *1946 Winnipeg Monarchs *1947 Brandon Elks *1948 Winnipeg Monarchs *1949 Brandon Wheat Kings *1950 Brandon Wheat Kings *1951 Winnipeg Monarchs *1952 Winnipeg Monarchs *1953 St. Boniface Canadiens *1954 St. Boniface Canadiens *1955 Winnipeg Monarchs *1956 St. Boniface Canadiens *1957 Winnipeg Monarchs *1958 St. Boniface Canadiens *1959 Winnipeg Braves *1960 Brandon Wheat Kings *1961 Winnipeg Rangers *1962 Brandon Wheat Kings *1963 Brandon Wheat Kings *1964 Brandon Wheat Kings *1965 Winnipeg Braves *1966 Winnipeg Rangers *1967 Flin Flon Bombers *1968 St. James Canadians *1969 Dauphin Kings *1970 Dauphin Kings Manitoba Junior ‘A’ Championships (1971 to Present) *1971 St. Boniface Saints *1972 Dauphin Kings *1973 Portage Terriers *1974 Selkirk Steelers *1975 Selkirk Steelers *1976 Selkirk Steelers *1977 Dauphin Kings *1978 Kildonan North Stars *1979 Selkirk Steelers *1980 Selkirk Steelers *1981 St. Boniface Saints *1982 Fort Garry Blues *1983 Dauphin Kings *1984 Selkirk Steelers *1985 Selkirk Steelers *1986 Winnipeg South Blues *1987 Selkirk Steelers *1988 Winnipeg South Blues *1989 Winnipeg South Blues *1990 Portage Terriers *1991 Winkler Flyers *1992 Winkler Flyers *1993 Dauphin Kings *1994 St. Boniface Saints *1995 Winnipeg South Blues *1996 St. James Canadians *1997 St. James Canadians *1998 Winkler Flyers *1999 OCN Blizzard *2000 OCN Blizzard *2001 OCN Blizzard *2002 OCN Blizzard *2003 OCN Blizzard *2004 Selkirk Steelers *2005 Portage Terriers *2006 Winnipeg South Blues *2007 Selkirk Steelers *2008 Portage Terriers *2009 Portage Terriers Post MJHL Playoffs Formats Starting in 1971, the winner of the MJHL playoffs (Turnbull Cup) plays the winner of Saskatchewan Junior Hockey League playoffs (Credential Cup) for the Anavet Cup. Since 1991 the winner goes to the Royal Bank Cup tournament (1991-94 Centennial Cup tournament). An Abbott Cup Champion was crowned from the results of the round robin part of this tournament until 1999, when the Cup was retired. Between 1971 and 1991, the Anavet Cup Champions advanced to the Abbott Cup against the winner of AJHL/BCHL (Doyle Cup). With the winner going on to the Centennial Cup meeting the Eastern Canada Champions for the National Junior ‘A’ title. Prior to 1971, the winner of the MJHL playoffs (Turnbull Cup) competed for the Abbott Cup (Western Canadian Junior Championship), and then the Memorial Cup for the National Junior Championship. These post MJHL playoffs are commonly know as the Memorial Cup playoffs (M-Cup), for the MJHL Champs the road was normally the Western M-Cup Semi-finals against the Thunder Bay Junior Hockey League Champs and the western Finals (Abbott Cup), and then the Memorial Cup Finals. During this 53 year era (1918-1970), MJHL Teams won 18 Abbott Cups, and 11 Memorial Cups. Manitoba/Saskatchewan Junior ‘A’ Hockey Championships Anavet Cup (1971 to Present) *1971 St. Boniface Saints *1973 Portage Terriers *1974 Selkirk Steelers *1975 Selkirk Steelers *1983 Dauphin Kings *1986 Winnipeg South Blues *1992 Winkler Flyers *1995 Winnipeg South Blues *2002 OCN Blizzard *2005 Portage Terriers *2007 Selkirk Steelers Western Canadian Junior Hockey Championships Abbott Cup (1919 to 1970) Western Canadian Junior Championships *1920 Selkirk Fishermen *1921 Winnipeg Junior Falcons *1923 University of Manitoba *1929 Elmwood Millionaires *1931 Elmwood Millionaires *1932 Winnipeg Monarchs *1935 Winnipeg Monarchs *1937 Winnipeg Monarchs *1938 St. Boniface Seals *1940 Kenora Thistles *1941 Winnipeg Rangers *1942 Portage Terriers *1943 Winnipeg Rangers *1946 Winnipeg Monarchs *1949 Brandon Wheat Kings *1951 Winnipeg Monarchs *1953 St. Boniface Canadiens *1959 Winnipeg Braves Abbott Cup (1971 to 1999) Western Canadian Junior ‘A’ Championships *1973 Portage Terriers *1974 Selkirk Steelers *1995 Winnipeg South Blues National Junior Hockey Championships Memorial Cup (1919-1970) National Junior Championships *1921 Winnipeg Junior Falcons *1923 University of Manitoba *1931 Elmwood Millionaires *1935 Winnipeg Monarchs *1937 Winnipeg Monarchs *1938 St. Boniface Seals *1941 Winnipeg Rangers *1942 Portage Terriers *1943 Winnipeg Rangers *1946 Winnipeg Monarchs *1959 Winnipeg Braves Centennial Trophy (1971 to 1990) National Junior ‘A’ Championships *1973 Portage Terriers *1974 Selkirk Steelers Awards & All-Stars *Mike Ridley Trophy Scoring Champion *Steve "Boomer" Hawrysh Memorial Award MVP *MJHL Top Goaltender Award *Brian Kozak Memorial Award Top Defenceman *Vince Leah Memorial Trophy Rookie of the Year *Lorne Lyndon Memorial Trophy Hockey Ability and Sportsmanship *Muzz McPherson Award Coach of the Year *MJHL Playoff MVP Award *MJHL All-Star Teams *MJHL All Rookie Team *CJHL Player of the Year (MJHL) Records *MJHL Top Goal Scorers *MJHL Single Game Records *Season *MJHL Top 10 Regular Season Goal Scorers Alumni *MJHLers who were members of Team Canada *MJHLers drafted by the NHL *MJHLers who played in the NHL *MJHLers who coached in the NHL *MJHLers who managed in the NHL *MJHLers drafted by the WHA *MJHLers who played in the WHA Also see *List of MJHL Seasons Timeline of Teams Category:Manitoba Junior Hockey League